


twice the awesome

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humour, M/M, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: oh, the plans two brothers can make





	twice the awesome

Every day, Kyungsoo never fails to see Jongin standing by his locker, face blank as he plays with a phone in his hand and only ever looks up after Kyungsoo gives him a swift smack upside the head.  
  
“Hey, loser.” Kyungsoo greets.  
  
Jongin makes an amused sound, a gruff noise that Kyungsoo enjoys hearing. “Hey yourself.”  
  
Spinning a memorised combination to open his locker, Kyungsoo gets a quick sight of the messy inside before it gets shut closed by Jongin’s foot, the boy now leaning against the metal with a satisfied look on his face. The tease isn’t let aside and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, used to the routine, and does what he normally would do. He shoves Jongin sideways, letting him crash into other students, smirking when he hears the other apologize and lavishes in the red cheeks and stutters as Jongin explains himself to a teacher, who comes out to inspect where all the noise is coming from.  
  
“Serves you right.” Kyungsoo says, shutting the blue door and giving Jongin a small smile. It lasts just as long as his strides to where Jongin is standing and gives him a firm push on the shoulder, making him falter a few steps back. “See ya.”  
  
Jongin laughs, fondly watching the other walk away and looks down at his shoes as he scuffs the floor tiles, lifting his head to catch Kyungsoo’s eyes as the small brunette turns back himself. Grin widening immensely at catching the other’s action, Jongin spins around, his necessary visit to Kyungsoo’s locker successful.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Jongin likes games but he wonders if he and Kyungsoo can finally get past the dice rolling, the backspacing and mindless dodging so they can reach the end where Jongin can rightfully say he visits Kyungsoo’s locker in the morning not because he likes to rile Kyungsoo up but simply because he likes Kyungsoo. That’s all.  
  
And he knows the perfect way to do it.  
  
“Bro.” Jongin says, opening the white door of his brother’s room without permission and rashly stepping through the threshold. Coolly he dodges the pillow thrown at him and swiftly takes a seat on the chair facing the bed. “I need your help.”  
  
His brother hums, eyes flashing as they chase something across a illuminated computer screen. “Speak.”  
  
“I’m going to ask Kyungsoo out.”  
  
“That’s nice.”  
  
Jongin huffs. “You see…”  
  
His words strung together to explain his idea mingle with the sudden squeaks and bangs coming from a violent game, filling the room and when Jongin finishes his rambling so does his brothers round.  
  
“You know…” his brother begins, setting aside the laptop and turning to face Jongin. “Your random bursts of genius are the only evidence to me that proves we’re related.”  
  
Jongin blinks. “Well, yeah, that and-”  
  
“Anyways. I’m in.”  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo nibbles on his sandwich, hand swatting away a bug flying around his head and crinkles his nose in displeasure when the pest decides to land on the book in his lap, distracting him from the complex paragraphs. He has half a mind to just shut the book and discard the carcass left behind after his murder but the thought is lost once a shadow looms over him.  
  
“Hi, loser.” Kyungsoo says, putting the book aside and letting the bug live another day.  
  
Jongin cracks a smile. “Hey yourself.” He takes a seat to Kyungsoo’s right, letting himself indulge in the other’s lunch and gets a punch on his arm.  
  
“Get your own food.”  
  
“Nah, I want yours.”  
  
Kyungsoo groans, finishing his half of the meal and moving on the fruit he packed that morning. Without a word he subtly nudges Jongin’s hand with the tupperware and the strawberries are gone in a few minutes flat, considering the small amount that was shared between them.  
  
“So.” Jongin says, reaching across Kyungsoo’s lap and grabbing the heavy textbook to drape atop his strewn out legs. He shifts when the ground gets somewhat uncomfortable but relaxes when Kyungsoo inches nearer, watching Jongin flip through the pages.  
  
“Interested in Physics?”  
  
“That’s not piquing my interest at all,” Jongin says, sliding the book to the side so it fell into Kyungsoo’s lap. “Though the reader has caught my attention.”  
  
Kyungsoo puffs, smile cracking through his chapped lips. He smacks them together as his laugh melodiously mixes with Jongin’s light chuckle beside him. “Nice one.”  
  
Jongin leans back to rest against the tree behind them. “What would be nice is if you were free on Saturday.”  
  
Kyungsoo turns his head to stare. “Are you asking me out on a date?”  
  
“That was what I was implying.”  
  
“Um,” Kyungsoo churns through his thoughts. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Someone who reads Physics textbooks for fun gets caught on a question like this.” Jongin retracts forward to rest his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, whispering in his ear. “I must be amazing.”  
  
“Ew.” Kyungsoo says, flicking Jongin’s nose. “Don’t flatter yourself.”  
  
Jongin sniffs. “Moving on. Final answer?”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Jongin.”  
  
Jongin pouts. “Kyungsoo.”  
  
“Look.” Kyungsoo taps his finger on the front cover of his textbook, then moving to trace the random purples and blues accenting the black. “I- just- don’t think we’d work out.”  
  
“That’s a bad reason.” Jongin says, crossing his legs and leaning a bent arm on one to rest his hand on an upturned palm, entirely facing Kyungsoo now.  
  
“Makes sense to me.” Kyungsoo shrugs, shoulders slumping. “I mean, you’re you and I’m me and those two things should not go together.”  
  
“You read too much.” Jongin catches the hand still following designs on the book and holds on tightly. “Now look at me and read my face.”  
  
Kyungsoo sees the hope-filled look in Jongin, one filled with a familiar teasing glint in his dark eyes and a painstaking bite to his lower lip that starts a deep thrum in his heart. Jongin says with a light chuckle, “I don’t care.”  
  
“I think you should care about what your friends would think if you suddenly started dating the person who insults you every day.”  
  
“I like your insults.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s healthy.”  
  
“Coming from the person who's giving me heart pains right now.”  
  
Kyungsoo snorted, distracted with his hands playing with one of Jongin’s. He flicks the finger that tries to interlock them together.  
  
“I think we’d be cute.” Jongin says and smiles when Kyungsoo’s cheeks drastically flame a bright red. “I don’t know about Physics but here’s some math: a negative and negative makes a positive. So with my range of knowledge, I deduce that if two people who are apparently unhealthy for each other get together it’d turn out quite wonderfully.”  
  
Kyungsoo drops their hand and leans against the tree, giving Jongin a soft look. “How long are you keeping this up?”  
  
“Until I hear the word yes from your pretty lips.”  
  
Kyungsoo covers his mouth with his hands, his response muffled. “No, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin sighs. “I knew you’d be stubborn.” Suddenly he stands up and faces Kyungsoo with his pointed finger directed straightly at him. “I will prove that I am awesome, that you are awesome and together we will be awesome.”  
  
“How old are you?” Kyungsoo guffaws, mouth free from restraints and quirking at the sides at Jongin’s spectacle.  
  
“I call for a sign!” Jongin screams, arms raised above his head. “That my words ring true and Do Kyungsoo shall be mine!”  
  
Silence before an ominous rustling above them sounds. Kyungsoo curiously looks up just in time for a dark figure to fall from a tall branch of the tree, landing expertly in front of him. Kyungsoo screams and backs away, eyes wide as he watches the figure straighten and turn to Jongin. A second ticks by with all three persons remaining still, the serious staring broken when Jongin gasps, face contorting in an over-dramatized expression.  
  
“Me?” he yells, hands placed over his heart and chest rising up in down in feigned panic.  
  
“Yes! It is I! The future you!” the newcomer says, arms stretched wide and turns to Kyungsoo, giving him his first full view of his face and this causes Kyungsoo to start laughing so hard he falls over and a smack is heard as he hits his head on the textbook. There are tears in his eyes when he sits up and gives back Jongin and “Jongin” his full attention.  
  
“Oh well- Future Me-” Jongin says, stepping forward and circling his look-alike. “Can you tell me what the future holds?” he asks with a fancy wave of his hand and a bow.  
  
“Past Me,” The near identical Jongin, the only differentiating factor being that the “Future Jongin” had bleached blonde hair, paces. “It is of the utmost importance that this man says yes to your confession.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes go uncharacteristically wide, his voice acting out lines of panic. “What?”  
  
“It messes up the whole space time continuum if he doesn’t!”  
  
“Did you hear that Kyungsoo?” Jongin says, moving past Future Jongin and sliding down beside Kyungsoo, red-faced from mirth and eyes twinkling as they look at him affectionately. “Want to help me save the world?” Jongin asks, voice dropping to a whisper as his hands gently take Kyungsoo’s hands, victorious this time in his attempt to interlace their fingers together. “All you have to do is say yes.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, ignoring the exasperated look Future Jongin is sending him, Kyungsoo smiles and leans to give Jongin a quick kiss on his cheek. “Yes.”  
  
“Thank you!” Future Jongin hollers as he jogs towards them. “Now I must get back home before Future Kyungsoo wonders where I've gone. Stay handsome me!”  
  
“You’re the best me!” Jongin yells and when he turns back to Kyungsoo, he gets shoved back. He stays on his bum before realizing Kyungsoo’s stood up and is halfway back to the school.  
  
“Wait up!” Jongin pants when he catches up. “See? I told you we’d work out.”  
  
“Why do I like you?” Kyungsoo asks, sighing deeply and makes no attempt at complaining when Jongin connects their hands again. It’s obvious the younger likes doing that and Kyungsoo guesses he’ll have to get used to it, not that he minds very much since it feels so nice.  
  
“I’ll remind you on our date.” Jongin says and opens the door for Kyungsoo, letting him inside first before he follows with a dumb grin on his face.  
  
“Tell Kai he did a good job.”  
  
“I acted better though, right?”  
  
“I think he did a better Jongin actually. He impersonated your stupid face very well.” Kyungsoo says, patting Jongin’s cheek.  
  
“Why thank you, Kyungsoo.” Kai appears behind them and loops his arm around his brothers shoulders, knocking their heads together. "Congratulations, loser."  
  
"Hey, only I can call him that."  
  
Kai raises his arms in mock surrender, smirking as he continuously ruffles Jongin's hair.  
  
“Shove off.” Jongin pushes his twin’s head away, sharing a chuckle as the bell rings and start heading to class together- but not before high-fiving and grinning in accomplishment as Kyungsoo looks on with a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
